Sixteen Pistols
by PLUMLOVER
Summary: My version of Janet's upcoming book #16. Continues after Finger Licking Fifteen. Steph starts training and working for Ranger full-time. Eventually lots of SMUT and HEA. But with who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

Sixteen Pistols- Chapter 1

Things were finally going back to what, I, would consider normal. The Chipotle Killers were taken away and it had been a week since the break-ins at Rangeman came to a stop. I took that week to indulge myself in days of sweatpants and doughnuts. It was a good break, but I was ready to get back to work.

The two men in my life, Ranger and Morelli, were still trying to get me into their bedrooms. I was going to see one of them right now. I jumped into my current POS car, a beat up, old 1984 Ford Ranger. Rangeman was my destination, hopefully I would make it there in this rusted out hunk of metal.

I had pulled into the garage at Rangeman and I key fobbed my way in. I went to slide into my regular parking spot, but some asshole was already parked there in, of course, a black 2010 Porsche Cayenne. I hadn't even realized that the 2010 was available... Oh ya! That's because it isn't. It was perfect, too bad it had to find a new place to park.

Just then, Ranger stepped off the garage elevator looking delicious as always and opened my door.

"Babe."

"Someone is in my spot." I stated while running my eyes up and down his perfectly toned body. Mmm... all that mocha latte skin wrapped up in Rangeman black was enough to make a girl forget what she has to say.

The tips of Ranger's luscious lips curved up in a small smile and I realized his ESP had tuned in just in time to catch that last thought, "That's always good to know," Ranger said smoothly. He tossed me a set of keys that were encrusted with a Porsche symbol. "New work car Babe. Perks of the job."

"Ranger, you can't pos..." I started until I was cut off.

"Babe, I can't have you driving around in that rust bucket, it's not safe."

"Ranger! That car is worth $100,000.00 at least! You know how many vehicles I've had blown up!" Could he be serious?! I had already blown up a handful of his vehicles and he was trying to give me more?

"Steph, please?" Ranger said sweetly. He was playing dirty! He knew I couldn't say no when he said please! And were those puppy dog eyes he was giving me? I let out a big sigh and gave in. Going up against Ranger was always a lost cause. "Fine," I mumbled, "Hope you have good insurance," I joked. I knew he had phenomenal insurance. He needed it with people like me around.

He frowned slightly. "Babe, you're worth it." He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed. "Santos. Come down to the garage and get rid of Steph's pick up." He hung up and slide his phone back into the pocket of his black cargos. Two minutes later, Lester got off the elevator and strode towards us, looking me up and down and smiling provokingly at Ranger, "Damn Beautiful, no one looks better in the uniform than you," He said, making Ranger let out a low growl. The sound of him growling turned me on more than any other sound on the planet. The two men were staring at me. Ranger had a full on smile, and Lester's jaw was on the floor. Realization crept over me.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I said, a dark blush creeping over my cheeks. Both men just nodded their heads and Ranger looked at me with his bedroom eyes.

"You're playing with fire, Babe." He said in a husky voice. Our eyes locked and I could see his mind reeling about the things he wanted to do to me. I averted my eyes to Lester and he raised one eyebrow at me.

"Well then," I said glancing back and forth at the men. "Let's hit the gym."

"Bombshell! You're going to the gym? To exercise?" Lester said, sounding way too surprised.

"Yes I am. It's my first day of training. Don't sound so stunned." I said, feeling a little annoyed. Everyone was always on my case about stuff like exercise, my food habits, my Ranger habits...

**I know the first chapter is really short, but I wanted to get some opinions. I would love some reviews. I already started on the second chapter, so if I get enough feedback I'll post it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

**I know it took me forever to post this, but my computer got a virus! It's all better know though... so make sure you check back for updates. And lots of reviews will make me post more!!**

Sixteen Pistols- Chapter 2

We got the gym and Ranger opened the locker room door for me. "Go in and change. I had Ella put some workout clothes in your locker."

"Well thanks Batman, I'll be right out." I said.

I found the workout clothes and a pair of new Nike sneakers. The outfit consisted of spandex shorts, a sports bra, socks, and a tank top. There was also a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. All black, of course. I picked the shorts and sports bra. I changed up fast and met Ranger outside of the locker room. He looked at my ensemble and shook his head. "That's going to be a distraction, Babe. Let's start stretching."

We walked to the mats, sat down, and started stretching out. Ranger looked like he was deep in thought, when he surprised me by saying, "So, I sort of have a proposition for you." Ranger never sounds unsure of himself... "Besides having a full-time job here, I was wondering if you wanted to take on another case. You would be working with me and few of the other men. It's going to be very dangerous. That's why we have to start training you now."

I was more than a little interested in being a part of Ranger's team. It was an honor to work with them, especially Ranger. "Of course I want too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Stephanie," Ranger started, "It's going to be really dangerous. I'm going to have to be 100% sure that you are prepared for anything. And you haven't even let me tell you about the case."

"Well that's because... because I just really love working with you and the Merry Men. And plus, I know you all have my back."

"There's going to be a lot of distraction jobs and surveillance before we even begin moving in on the target." Ranger said just before his phone started ringing.

"Speak." There was a mumbling in the background but I couldn't make out the words. Rangers face fell into his famous blank mask. I hated when he did that. I knew it was a defense mechanism for him, but I wish I had some super power to see through it.

He ended the call and took my hand to help me up, then pointed to the treadmill. "Two miles. I'll be back in an hour, tops." I started to complain, but he was already gone.

I was left alone to work out by myself. So I slouched over to the treadmill and started lightly jogging. I plugged in my pink iPod Nano to the treadmill speakers and put on my "Badass" playlist. I turned up the volume and adjusted the treadmill so I was running at a light sprint. After five minutes, I was thinking that working out was for the birds. Once I had one mile down I was starting to lose my stamina.

I was lost in thought and music when Lester and Tank came through the gym doors. They jolted me back into reality by jumping onto the two treadmills on either side of me. I think they could see my energy running on low, because Tank patted me on the back and said, "Keep pushing, you'll catch your second wind soon."

"I really hope so," I managed to let out between pants. "I'm getting damn tired." The two guys genuinely laughed at the remark I made.

After a quarter way through my second mile, it hit me. My second wing. I really thought it was a fake thing. Something that people just said to make you push yourself harder. But it was real and it felt incredible. I finished the mile in no time, so I got off the machine and looked around at all the heavy lifting equipment around me. What was I supposed to do next?

I felt a slight breeze and a warm hand slide around my neck. "Push-ups, Babe." I turned to Ranger and saw that the blank mask from earlier had been replaced with a more content look. He eyed my glistening body up and down and I heard a playful tone in his voice when he said, "Get on the floor and give me fifty."

"Only if you do them with me, Batman." I said. Keeping my eyes locked with his, we both got down on the mats and started counting down from fifty. Ranger was done his push-ups in a quarter of the time it took me. He helped me up and started walking me towards the locker rooms. "That's enough for today. You'll want enough energy for tonight." He said provocatively.

"Oh really? What for?" I said at the same time realization crept over me.

Ranger's lips curled up in a sexy half smile. "You'll find out soon enough Babe."

**Review, review, review! Please! I'm so happy to have my computer back, I'll probably post everyday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BabeNBatman.... Hope you love it!**

**How about 15 reviews for the next chapter? It's going to be a long one. **

Sixteen Pistols - Chapter 3

I stepped out of the gym and headed to the elevator to go to 7. I knew Ranger would probably be at his office a little while longer, so I decided I would shower in his apartment. His bathroom had the best towels and ,not to mention, the best smelling body wash on earth. Just one sniff and I get turned on.

I fobbed my way into Ranger's sleek apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Ranger was nowhere in sight, so I ran to the large master bathroom and started stripping off my work out clothes...

Ranger's POV

Once the elevator doors opened to my apartment, I could feel her presence. I put my keys on the counter and walked into the master bedroom. I heard a squeal of delight and figured she probably just noticed the new shower massager I just had installed. I was trying not to listen when I heard her start whimpering my name softly, but she wasn't saying Ranger. My heart stopped when I realized that that sweet mouth of hers was saying Carlos.

I felt like I was intruding on her privacy, but I longed to hear her say my name so often that I couldn't stop. My cock was rock hard by the time I heard the shower turn off, but I wasn't going to take care of this problem by myself. I would wait for Steph to help me out. So I tucked my member into my waist band and went to sit on the bed.

When she stepped out of the bathroom and saw me, her already warm, pink skin blushed two shades darker. I could mess around with her, but I didn't like seeing her uncomfortable. So I decided to play it cool, "What's wrong, Babe? You're blushing."

"Well, I was, I was just hot from all of the steam in the bathroom.." She lied, not so smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go jump in the shower right now. Why don't you call Ella and have her send up dinner." I said, after hearing her belly growl.

"Good idea." She said walking towards the phone. She was still wearing just her towel. Her long dark curls still were still dripping wet. None of the thick mascara and eyeliner she usually wears was in sight. She was more beautiful than anything I had ever laid eyes on. I wondered if she realized the effect she had on me.

Steph's POV

I called Ella and she said she would have dinner ready in 20 minutes. I walked into the bedroom where I had clothes strewn about on Ranger's, otherwise spotless, bed. I tried to change quickly while the shower was still running, but he came out of the bathroom just as I was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Babe."

"Ella will be up in 20 minutes." I said, while staring inadvertently at the floor. Ooh what I would do to be that towel wrapped around his waist.

A grin started to spread across Ranger's face. He always heard what I was thinking at the worst of moments. He walked into his large walk-in closet and came out 20 seconds later, fully clothed. I knew it was a skill he had had to acquire in his line of work, but those skills never stopped amazing me.

I heard Ella out in the kitchen setting the table. Ranger and I both sat down and dug in. And even though it seemed like his mind was only on food, I could tell he was deep in thought. I hated to disrupt him when he was thinking so hard, but I wanted to start getting some answers about the new case I was going to be involved with. And what I needed energy for tonight...

As if reading my mind, he said, "It's a work night. We're going out to a club."


End file.
